Glory Jane (Philippine TV series)
Glory Jane is a 2016 Philippine romantic melodrama television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title originally played by Park Min-young. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, it is topbilled by Cherryz Mendoza in her first leading role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from January 18, 2016 to July 29, 2016, replacing Janella: A Teen Princess. This is Cherryz Mendoza's very first lead role after portrayed supporting role in Only Me and You and the most promising role in the youth-oriented series Forever Barkada. The series follows the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring classmate in school and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. This local adaptation of Koreanovela is received by the students due to intelligence and knowledge in the Philippine public grade school system through the development of teaching moral values, basic education and life lessons among the teenagers by encouraging the young to engage their studying bcause of the heartwarming scenes This is the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. It is also the first television series of IBC partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services. It airs from Monday to Friday at 5:45 pm as a lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast Express Balita. Origin Glory Jane is a South Korean drama series broadcast on KBS2 in 2011 starring Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. It was a "national drama" after garnering high ratings, including topping 20.2% for its finale episode. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. Re-runs of Glory Jane were aired on IBC aired on primetime from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014. Premise A happy and determined classmate who struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she had no memory of her past. She can remember is that mom and dad from her family in order to learn some moral values and that her family asked her to not forget her name - Jane Yoon. As she focused on the teenager lessons, Jane discovered that already has a family and see that Ryan Kwang, a former baseball player who will also fall in love with Jane. Jane decided to learned under her family and friends, and she managed to her moral lessons, know her real identity and the man she sees as a love interest. Kristoff Alvarez is the classmate boy and future heir of a sports clothing company and also the clean-up hitter for a professional baseball team. Synopsis Jane Yoon (Cherryz Mendoza) is a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Marie Yoon (Sunshine Cruz) and Mark Yoon (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Mark was killed in a car accident and orchestrated by Jane's dad Alvin Yoon (Christian Vasquez), to make sure that Jane's dad takes over control of the company. When Jane's mom Marie received news of her husband's accident she took Jane and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by dad's goons, which separated the mom and daughter. Marie and Alvin ordered Marco Kwang (Paolo Contis) who works as his chauffeur with Kim (Bettina Carlos) and send for Jane, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where mom and dad told her. At the age of 14, Jane discovered in school when mom and dad regained her memories that she is a classmate when she meet with their their best friends Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo) and Angela (Denise Canlas). Marco' son, Ryan Kwang (Rico dela Paz), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Kristoff Alvarez (Francis Magundayao), who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Ryan meets Jane, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jane's orders, Marco is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Jane's mom from revealing dad's dark secrets. Jane, together with mom and dad meet with her teenage brother Pablo (Hiro Volante) who begins as their two children. Ryan decides to quit being a baseball player from high school and owning as a college student and his noodle shop. Jane has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Kristoff who meets with her new love interest Valerie (Keith Cruz) and their best friends Jenny and Angela. Ryan finds himself disowned by Marco and Kim, and their classmates apply for jobs at the principal in high school. After he quit a baseball player in high school, Ryan attend as a college student and meet their best friends like Manolo (Arvic Tan) and Christian (John Manalo). However, Ryan did well with Adrian (Kristofer Martin) putted against each other in everything they want. In Jane's school, Kristoff continue to learned for Jane's affections that is bound to happen for the classes. Cecil (Mymy Davao) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim, who happens to be Ryan's runaway sister. Then, Jane who fall in love with Ryan. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon - A happy and determined girl known as an aspiring classmate in school. In the series, she develops a crush on her boyfriend Ryan. * Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang - Jane's love interest. * Francis Magundayao as Kristoff Alvarez - Ryan's bestfriend but later have feelings for Valerie. * Sunshine Cruz as Marie Yoon - Jane's mom. * Christian Vasquez as Alvin Yoon - Jane's dad. * Hiro Volante as Pablo Yoon - the teenage brother of Jane. * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz - Jane's friend in school and Kristoff's boyfriend. * Paolo Contis as Marco Kwang - Ryan's foster father. * Bettina Carlos as Kim Kwang - Ryan's runaway sister. 'Supporting Cast' * Coleen Garcia as Jasmine Ortega - Jane's bestfriend and Rico’s friend in college. * Justin Ward as Edward Alvarez - Kristoff's brother and Jane's bestfriend in school. * Joy Viado as Medie Avlarez - The nanny of Mike and Kristoff. * Mymy Davao as Cecil dela Cruz - Valerie's mother. * Ace Espinosa as Tomas dela Cruz - Valerie's father. * Franchesca Salcedo as Jenny Topas - Jane's classmate/friend. * Denise Canlas as Angela Santos - Jane's classmate/friend. * Michael Tañeca as Carlo Mendoza - Pablo's classmate/friend. * Neri Naig as Teacher Jung Neri - High school teacher. * John Wayne Sace as Jake - the coach in high school. * Kristofer Martin as Adrian Martin - the male bida-kontrabida in the series. He is Ryan's half-brother. * Arvic Tan as Manolo Perez - Ryan's friend from college. * John Manalo as Christian Rodrigo - Ryan's friend, later as Jasmine's childhood friend in college. 'Extended Cast' * Justin Quirino as Paolo Obrera - Alvin's friend and Jasmine’s brother. * Raven Villanueva as Director of nursing service * Mike Advincula as Rayver Uytingco - Ryan's adviser in college. 'Guest Cast' * Neil Coleta as Robin Gonzaga - Jasmine's boyfriend. * Chienna Filomeno as Bianca Santos - Edward's semi-serious girlfriend. * Carlo Lacana as Rico Romualdez - Valerie's semi-boyfriend. * Via Saroca as Leslie Garcia - Jane's classmate/friend and Carlo's girlfriend, * Manolo Pedrosa as Michael de Guzman - Jane's new love. 'Special Participation' * Carleen Sky Aclan as young Jane Yoon * Lance Lucido as young Ryan Kwang * Miguel Vergara as young Kristoff Alvarez * Smokey Manaloto as Mark Yoon * Alessandra Sophia as young Valerie * Francyss "Kiko" Abuan as young Edward Production At the December 2015 trade launch to potential advertisers, IBC announced it had acquired the Philippine adaptation rights to the drama. Glory Jane was revealed as one of two Korean drama adaptations (along with My Princess) as part of the network's program line-up for 2014. Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano was initially reported to be the lead role, but later became part of the supporting role in Janella: A Teen Princess on September 22, 2014 instead. On September 2014, a story published in the Journal group of daily tabloids reported that IBC was interested in IBC talent Sue Ramirez for Glory Jane in which she would star with Khalil Ramos and Rico dela Paz. However, IBC decided to cancel and shelve the series in 2014.. There would be no news about the project until November 2015 when IBC brought back the local adaptation of Koreanovela for the network and this time, to be collaborated with Secarats Talent Management Services announed that Glory Jane would premiere on January 18, 2016. It was announced that the rising teen star, singer and recording artist Cherryz Mendoza who signed a long-term contract with IBC, leads the cast in a title role, contrary to what had been reported. Soberano admitted to being "hurt" after learning she did not been cast on the series because she currently starred in the primetime drama series Before I Fall in Love Along with Cherryz, other teen actors of IBC to star include Forever Barkada onscreen team-up partner Rico dela Paz and rising teen actor Francis Magundayao. Sunshine Cruz and Christian Vasquez were announced to be the parents of Mendoza's character. They are joined by comedian-actor Paolo Contis and Bettina Carlos, who will be making her first primetime project of IBC through the show played as Rico's runaway sister. Other cast announced include comedienne Joy Viado who marks the return to IBC after 2 years, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa also returning to acting after 5 years, Franchesca Salcedo, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace, as well as the young talents of Secarats are Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas and Michael Tañeca. Filming of the series began in early November 2015. IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante said the Filipino adaptation recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), which particularly aims to capture the high school students by wearing a school uniforms in an effort to study and learn in school among the teenagers by teaching moral values and life lessons through participating their classmates in a classroom setting. Before the airing of the first episode, Dyogi knows that their enthusiasm on the opportunity for curriculum-based and life skills by teaching values for teens through the series such as encourage for students to study in classes and professionals inspires the students. They also remaked that there are heartwarming scenes about learned and lessons participated by the public high school classrooms. In February 8, 2016, Kristofer Martin would also be joining the cast as the main male bida-kontrabida and Ryan's half-brother. As of February 29, 2016, it was announced that Coleen Garcia became a guest star. However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular supporting cast as Jane's best friend. 'Scheduling' Under the production of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services, Glory Jane was originally planned to replace Kumander Bawang in 2016. However, the local adaptaion of Koreanovela does not allowed to put the 7:45pm timeslot because of the fantaserye race of IBC and decided to moved to 5:45pm as the pre-primetime slot, took over the timeslot vacated by the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. 'Marketing' On December 25, 2015, during commercial gap of the romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the series on YouTube, featuring Cherryz. Another teaser followed on December 30, and once again featuring Cherryz. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the show's website and Twitter. The full trailer premiered on January 8, 2016. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. 'Extension' The series was going to end on July 29, 2016, Glory Jane was really down on its last 3 weeks on July 11, 2016 and ended it on July 29, it was later replaced by the game show 500 Questions. Ratings According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, the Pinoy version of the hit Korean drama series Glory Jan''e successfully conquered the early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national rating of 25.8% beating its rival programs like ABS-CBN's ''Pasión de Amor and GMA's The Producers which only got 19.3% and 9.9%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 24.4% national rating versus the 19.8% and 10.2% rating of its rivals. It also dominated its time slot on January 29, 2016 with 24.7% versus Pasión de Amor with a national TV rating of 22.3%, and The Producers, which concluded its run with only 9.5%. In February 1, Glory Jane registered 25.6% rating versus its competitors like Pasión de Amor with 18.9% and Wowowin which is returned for weeknights with 14.8%. In February 29, it also registered with 27.8% versus its newest competitors like ABS-CBN's We Will Survive (16.7%) and Wowowin (14.4%). Glory Jane hit an all-time high national TV rating of 29.6% on March 17, 2016, beating its rival programs We Will Survive and Wowowin with only 15.1% and 14.8%. Music Due to the success of the teleserye, Glory Jane: The Original Teleserye Soundtrack was released on January 17, 2016 under Secarats Talent Management Services and jointly produced by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Cherryz Mendoza, led by the show's theme song One Day. The album reached Gold status selling more than 15,000 copies nationwide. 'Track listing' # One Day (composed by Agatha Obar-Morallos and arranged by Paulo Zarate) - Cherryz Mendoza # Siguro (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Cherryz Mendoza # Points of View (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza and Keith Cruz # Lihim (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Ang Pag-Ibig (compsoed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante # One More Try (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) - Cherryz Mendoza # Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You (written by Tito Cayamanda) - Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz # Sa Puso'y Ikaw (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Just Say You Love Me (Pops Fernandez) (composed by Jim Cosme and Homer Flores) - Cherryz Mendoza International Broadcast Trivia * The local version of Glory Jane marks the first primetime series of Cherryz Mendoza under IBC where she starred in their three projects are the supporting role in Only Me and You and the main role in Forever Barkada. She is a contract star under Secarats Talent Management Services, she will be one her fourth Primetime Princess of IBC (like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano). * This is a third time of Cherryz and Rico dela Paz to appear on the series, since Only Me and You in 2014 and Forever Barkada in 2015. * It is the fourth project of Francis Magundayao under IBC after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever and the supporting role in Princess Charm. * Also, the first television series of Hiro Volante on IBC to be team-up with Cherryz. * This is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. * The series is also became the fourth primetime franchised series for IBC after Carita de Angel from Mexico and Hayate the Combat Butler and Fall In Love With Me from Taiwan. See also * MaynilaGMA - Gallery * haroldrealaccount on Instagram: “With cherryz” * IBC-13, to do a remake of “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza to topbill Philippine adaptation of Glory Jane * Cherryz Mendoza is Pinoy “Glory Jane” * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2016) * IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015 * WATCH: Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon in “Glory Jane;” airs beginning January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon in 'Glory Jane' * Korean drama ‘Glory Jane’ got the Philippine adaptation on January 18 * The Mall Princess pair in IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ * Thoughts on Korean Drama Remakes Airing on TV Stations * Cherryz Mendoza is IBC-13's "Glory Jane" * IBC Teen Actress Cherryz Mendoza is the new series Glory Jane * Will IBC-13's Remake Of 'Glory Jane' Starring Cherryz Mendoza Be As Big A Hit As The Original Koreanovela? * IBC-13 and Secarats Remake for "Glory Jane," Cherryz Mendoza in the Title Role! * Cherryz Mendoza, born to be Glory Jane * The Mall Princess gets her biggest break on IBC-13 * Meet the Cast of IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ * The Mall Princess will make the role of Jane Yoon * ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Unveil New Programs this January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza welcomes in high school as ‘Glory Jane’ star * National TV Ratings (Jan. 15-18, 2016) – ‘Be My Lady’ and ‘Glory Jane’ Premieres Strongly * ‘Glory Jane’ Pilots Strongly in Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings * Cherryz Mendoza’s High School and Glory Jane Role * Glory Jane in Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School: How To Study and Learned for Cherryz Mendoza Style * From 'The Mall Princess' as for 'Glory Jane' * Cherryz Mendoza portrayed as Jane Yoon in IBC-13 Adaptation of Korean Series “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza: IBC 13's newest 'Primetime Princess' * ‘Glory Jane – One Story, One Loved’ Marathon this Sunday * Keith Cruz talks about being paired with Francis Magundayao in Glory Jane * Coleen Garcia Joins ‘Glory Jane’ * Secarats Talent Management Services to bid for IBC-13 * Coleen Garcia joins 'Glory Jane' cast * Coleen Garcia joins the cast of 'Glory Jane' * Coleen Garcia is the new addition to "Glory Jane" cast * Coleen Garcia is Now a Supporting Mainstay of 'Glory Jane!' * Coleen Garcia is now a mainstay in IBC-13’s pre-primetime teleserye “Glory Jane” * Coleen Garcia talks about working with Cherryz Mendoza in 'Glory Jane' * CHERRYZ, TO CELEBRATE 15TH BIRTHDAY WITH FANS THIS SUNDAY * Cherryz Mendoza So Happy That Her 'Glory Jane' On IBC-13 Is Extended For One More Month * Jane Will End of The Story for The Finale of Glory Jane this Friday * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Glory Jane References External links * Program Site * Glory Jane on Facebook * Glory Jane on Twitter * Glory Jane on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series